


Transfer from Ilvermorny

by chicacaliente



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2020-11-05 13:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicacaliente/pseuds/chicacaliente
Summary: You, Violet, are a transfer student from Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You arrive at Hogwarts mid term, and find out things about your past, things you never even hoped to know. But that's not all....I believe this story is better than the summary. I've changed the original storyline  but some things remain the same.





	1. Arrival

“I know, and I want to finish my studies. I think my parents would’ve wanted the same for me” you said, smiling at your aunt Joanne. “Okay then Vee, you’re going to Hogwarts!” she said happily. Even though you had to move cross country, you figured moving from Ilvermorny to Hogwarts would be the best thing for you after your parents tragic passing. 

So after saying your goodbyes to your dear aunt who had taken care of you since the accident last year, you packed your bags and off to England you were. 

It was exciting, you had never traveled before. You lived a rather sheltered life, your parents were wonderful but they were in _n__o-maj_ terms “conservatives”, they didn’t like you communicating with no-maj's or half bloods or even much of the other wizarding families. In fact it was illegal to be associated with no maj's. Everyone you talked to or were allowed to talk to were dear friends of your mom and dad. You didn’t really have a say in who was your friend or not. But you loved your parents and missed their harsh rules dearly.

You decided to travel the no-maj way, via the airplane since you had never done that before, _ tis the year to try new and exciting things. _ Once you stepped off of your plane that landed in London you felt sick to your stomach and for many reasons. Flying? Not one of your strong suits. You were all alone in a strange country… _ I can do it. Right? _

This is it, it was the middle of term of your sixth year. You were slightly older than other students, 17 but in a few months you would be 18 and most sixth years here were 16 so...it was gonna be weird maybe? Or maybe no one would notice? Or Care? 

You were standing in front of these huge wooden doors leading into the castle. Not sure what to do you just explored the grounds a bit before a Mr. Filch approached you.

“Miss Violet Parker, the new student from Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry”

“Yes, that’s me” you smiled. _ A bit of weird dude you thought, and a cat as a familiar. _ You also had a cat, a black cat like a true witch. _ Hmm where is Salem anyway? _You looked around the grounds for your cat but the guy was getting impatient by your behavior as he said “To the Headmaster” he spoke and he also muttered something under his breath but you couldn't make out what he said. You took your things and followed the odd fellow. The castle was beautiful, much more “ancient” looking than Ilvermorny you thought. 

You entered the Headmasters office. There were two men in there, a very old looking Headmaster with a long beard. And another man, younger and with black hair, black robes also. He almost looked like a bat. You smiled at both of them, suddenly you felt something brush up against your leg. _ Salem thank god can you not wander off anymore please _ you looked down at your cat who was now right beside you, sitting and purring. 

“Miss Violet Lenore Parker, how wonderful to finally meet you.” said the old grey man kindly. He seemed really nice and friendly. The other professor just looked at you, didn’t say anything. _ Mysterious I like it. _

“Yes. Professor Dumbledore” you nodded “Thank you for accepting me into this school.”

“Why of course, your talent is unique and you are a very powerful witch. I also knew your parents- my condolences Dear” he looked at you sadly, “They were very talented wizards”

“Indeed, thank you.” you smiled, it’s in the past now. 

“Hello” you said looking at the dark haired man, he raised his eyebrow and looked at you as if it was weird of you to talk to him, he nodded “Miss Parker” and made his way towards the door.

“Right, let’s get you sorted into your house and I will then give you your schedule. You can have today off, but tomorrow you must already attend classes like a regular student.” he smiled again. 

“Sounds good," you smiled as you made your way towards the sorting hat, Salem following.

“I see you have a familiar” Dumbledore spoke as you sat down on the stool. 

“Yes, that’s Salem, she goes everywhere I go” you smiled. 

The dark haired man was still looking at you like he was evaluating you or something. You locked eyes with him and smiled. Dumbledore almost shouted “Oh where on earth are my manners, this is Professor Severus Snape, head of Slytherin House and our current potions master.” 

“Oh potions? I love potions, what a beautiful art form isn’t it” you smiled at both of them. 

Professor Snape looked almost impressed as he said “Indeed”. 

“Well you might just be the first student to enjoypotions, not many students share your opinion on that subject” said Dumbledore as he put the sorting hat on your head. 

“Oh” was all you managed to say before the hat started talking. 

Severus Snape was still there, standing by the door, you figured he was going to leave but he didn’t. _ Hmh, _

The old hat hmmd before saying anything. “Interesting, I see you were in Thunderbird prior to Hogwarts. It represents the soul and favors adventures. You are a courageous one indeed..” It paused, it felt weird just sitting there listening to the hat talk, but after glancing at Dumbledore and getting a reassuring smile from him, you soon felt comfortable. The hat continued, “You have a way of getting what you want, that is admirable, but you’re very caring and almost selfless. Interesting, interesting...I would say Ravenclaw but also I see you thriving in Slytherin, Hmm which one shall it be” as you heard Slytherin you felt intrigued, the head of that house was already acquainted with you so it seemed like the logical choice. As soon as you thought that, the hat shouted out “Slytherin!”

You smiled widely at the dark haired professor, he looked at you with a very interested look, like he was in deep thought about you and the house you were sorted into. He then smirked slightly. 

“How wonderful, this is very convenient indeed, your Head of House is already here and you’ve been introduced.” Dumbledore shouted. 

“Well Severus, why don’t you help Miss Violet to the Slytherin common room” He said as he gave you your class schedule. You took the piece of paper “Thank you” you said quietly. 

The professor only said “Follow me” and started to make his way down the stairs. 

“Oh okay, Goodbye professor Dumbledore” you said as you quickly took your things and left the office. Salem quickly following behind you. 

You were now making your way down the corridors, it was class time so no students were out. It was a very beautiful castle. 

Snape moved so quickly, his cape flowing. You walked right behind him, and you could catch a pleasant scent from the professor. Musky and bitter but also sweet and like you wanted to keep smelling it. 

“So why doesn’t anyone else love potions?” you broke the silence. And again, you could see his surprise of you even talking to him, like it was something people rarely did. _ Does he not appreciate talking? _

He slowed down a bit but continued walking. You cleared your throat slightly, indicating that you were waiting for an answer. He then stopped walking altogether and you bumped into him with your huge suitcase. “Sorry” you backed up and recollected yourself. He smelled great, for a slight second you were pressed against his back and he smelled wonderful. The sudden proximity was slightly overwhelming. _ Wow. _

“Watch it” he said. When he spoke it was so..._ demanding? _ you thought, _ no more like powerful?_

“Sorry” you repeated yourself and he started walking again. For a couple minutes of silence, you were now on the lowest level of the castle you figured. _ A very dungeon like corridor. _

He then broke the silence “Most dunderheads do not appreciate the _ art _of potion making simply because very few of them actually know what they are doing.” he finally said. The way he said art, almost like mocking you for saying it first. For calling potions an art form. 

“Oh” you said rather quietly, still processing the fact that he waited a long while before actually answering your question.

“Well not many people can appreciate it” you said and you smiled at him. You had now come to a stop as he stood next to a big door. He looked at you again like he was evaluating you and your answer. 

You smiled and moved slightly. 

He nodded, “this is the Slytherin common room,'' he whispered the password and the two of you walked in. No students obviously because it was during class. 

“Upstairs to your left is the girls dormitory, to the right are the boys” he spoke slowly again, almost like he was bored at his own words. Salem was now in the room and brushed against the professors leg and he jumped slightly. You smiled at him “hmm, I think she likes you”. He looked confused and lowered his eyebrows as he huffed. “I’ll leave you for now, if you have any questions I will be in the potions classroom.” He didn’t wait for you to answer, he just walked out, his cape flowing behind him again. _ What an interesting individual _ you thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if there is any mistakes I AM SORRY i didn't want to rush this but i did regardless... i would appreciate the feedback a lot, love u xo


	2. Confusion

You woke up with your cat sleeping by your feet. You noticed a girl from the bed next to you staring at you, when you saw her you smiled and whispered “Hey”. She replied “Oh sorry Hi, You’re the new student right? Vee something..”

“Violet, I’m Violet” 

“Right, I’m Daphne”

“Nice to meet you” you whispered back. You rest your head back on the pillow and hear Daphne again

“Give me your class schedule, I’ll see if we have the same one.” You handed her the piece of paper from your nightstand. She analyzed it for a short moment before slightly raising her voice “Oh yessss, we have all the same classes. I don’t have many friends here and I have no one to sit with in most my classes. Do you mind if we sit together?” she asked excitedly.

Before you could answer, someone loudly shushed you two for being too loud.

“Yes of course, you’re the first student I’ve talked to I’d love to have someone to walk to class with” you smiled. 

“Great!” she replied happily.

You two made your way downstairs where a couple of other kids were also awake. You sat on the couch with Daphne and Salem to wait til classes start. You pulled out a small mirror from your miniature makeup bag, and started to do your makeup. A nude glossy lip with mascara and a light brown eyeshadow seemed like a good way to go. You brushed your long dark hair and left it down as you usually did. 

“You’re like really pretty” said Daphne to you while petting Salem.

“Thank you” you smiled, feeling better already. _ Wow she is so nice. _

It was time to head to the great hall for breakfast, you didn’t necessarily enjoy breakfast but you decided to go and at least sit there and drink coffee. 

You sat next to Daphne, the only girl you knew. You glanced at the professors table and instantly locked eyes with professor Snape. _ He was looking at me before I looked at him. _

You smiled politely and were forced to draw your eyes away from the professor and back to Daphne when she asked for your help with homework. 

“Hey, you seem smart, what potion is this?”

It was a sheet full of potion ingredients and you had to fill out what potion those ingredients belonged to. She had a few answers wrong and A LOT missing. 

“Oh, well thankfully potions is my absolute favorite subject so you’re in luck” you smiled as you started to help her with this rather simple piece of homework. 

You glanced back to the professor and _ he is still looking at me. _ And for some reason it sent shivers down your spine. _ This is getting slightly weird. _ But you smiled at him regardless and he seemed to give you a smirk. You wondered if this was because he could tell you were helping Daphne with her potions homework. _ Maybe. _

It was now midday, all your classes went by well and you were even slightly ahead of the other students in your class. You met Hermione from Gryffindor and realized you both share a passion for potions, well she just wanted perfect grades and it was less about the passion part, but still, she seemed nice maybe a bit of a pushover but, regardless nice.

It was now potions class and you were very excited. First of all, your favorite subject. And you really hoped it was as good here, as it was back at home in the states. Secondly, it was Professor Snape’s class and honestly you really liked him. Not in a weird way but just as an individual. He seemed interesting. 

You took your seat in the first row with Daphne, Hermione was sitting behind you and you felt good about the friends you made in such a short time. 

Snape walked into class and slammed the door behind him. He wrote a page number on the board and you opened the book on that page and started reading before he said anything else. Daphne looked at you and did the same. Everyone was waiting for instructions and you were already halfway done with reading about the Calming Draught potion. _ Hmm, we brewed that potion last year… _

“Can everyone take after our new student Miss Parker and start reading the bloody chapter,” he said with an annoyed voice. You smiled to yourself and heard a few boys in the back whisper “oh Hermione number two” and the others laughed a bit. 

You, Daphne and Hermione were done reading and waiting for what to do next, the rest of the class was still reading.

You sighed and played with your hair when you heard a deep voice next to you “You may go and collect the ingredients from the cabinet and start brewing the potion.” he said loudly enough for Daphne and Hermione to also hear. They made their way to the cabinet.

But again you were startled by the sudden proximity. He stood so close to you, his clothes almost brushing against your uniform. You were sitting and didn't look up at him but he stood there for a moment before you decided to make your move to the cabinets. When you stood up he didn't move, so you had to be careful to not knock anyone or anything over. It was a weird moment but you enjoyed it? You were between him and the table and looked up at him. You locked eyes for the slightest second. He looked serious, he didn't look mad or anything, just dead serious. You smiled at him and moved carefully from between him and the table to make your way to the cabinets. You felt a pair of eyes on your back, and it sent a shiver down your spine. 

You went to collect the ingredients, you spotted all of them immediately since this potion wasn’t new to you. You went back to your spot, and started putting ingredients into the cauldron. You didn’t look at the instructions or anything because you knew that potion so well from last year. Finally the two girls came back from the cabinets with their ingredients and the rest of the class started to finish reading as well.

Your professor seemed impressed by your quick work, he walked over to you. “It seems to me that this potion isn’t new to you correct?” he looked at you with his signature brow raised, waiting for you to speak. He was so close to you again. His scent was so alluring and this proximity caught you off guard. 

“Uh..I uh...yes sir,” he looked you up and down and you managed to recollect yourself “I learned to brew this potion last year and in Ilvermorny we can’t use instructions when we brew, so everything had to be learned by heart.” you smiled at him again.

He nodded at you approvingly. “Continue” he said and walked over to the other students to criticize their poor work.

You by no surprise finished first, and some people were still reading by that time. _ He wasn’t joking when he called them dunderheads was he? _you thought to yourself. 

Hermione was struggling a bit but she wasn’t far off from finishing it. 

The class was over and you and Hermione were the only ones who managed to brew the potion correctly with your first try. 

Everyone left and you were the last ones in class. You were packing your things and Daphne was waiting by the door outside. 

“Good work today, Ilvemorny did not disappoint” he said almost like a praise? But his voice never let any emotion show so you weren't quite sure if it was a praise.

“Thank you, I did have a great potions professor there,” you paused at the door, “but Hogwarts didn’t disappoint either,” you smiled at him and walked out. Daphne was shocked, for the first time in 6 years she had never heard Severus Snape praise a student on their brewing skills before. “He is like the most feared professor here, I mean as head of Slytherin house he is nice to us and we aren’t afraid of him but still,” she paused, “he rarely praises a student, you’re lucky.” 

You felt good when she said that. Maybe he saw you as someone, someone who’s not a complete dunderhead. 

When you walked out of potions class. The professor was taken aback by a student complimenting him? In all his years as a teacher here, that had never happened before. And being complimented as a professor? He thought no one appreciated his classes...until now. He smiled to himself slightly but stopped immediately as a group of students filled the classroom. 

  


You started to look forward to potions class. You did a decent job in all your other classes. But potions was by far your favorite. You started to also look forward to talking to him. You didn’t speak outside of class _ obviously _ and those few hours of class every other day was becoming the highlight of your week. _ Wow that’s sad? _

Next potions class you were sat in your seat, Daphne next to you trying to copy your homework which you of course let her. She asked you something and after explaining it two times you were actually getting annoyed. _ How do you not understand this it’s basic potions… _

But you managed to calmly explain to her and she finally understood. She was not at all stupid, in all the other classes you were on the same level and she was way better in Transfiguration than you were, but potions… _ good luck._

The professor walked in, his cape billowing behind him again as per usual. You smiled at him widely, maybe being too excited for today's class. But he seemed to appreciate your enthusiasm. Today you brewed a new potion. Well not new to you since this was also something you had learned last year- The Elixir to Induce Euphoria. It was an advanced potion but you had no problem brewing it, in fact you had brewed it multiple times for yourself after your parents death, sort of like a witches antidepressant. 

You were halfway done with your potion when Daphne nudged you, “Hey Vee, what the hell am I doing? Is this the color it’s supposed to be?” You looked at her darkish green potion…

“No, definitely not,” you looked back at your perfectly brewed bright yellow potion. “This is the color it should be, see..” she peeked at your potion and said quite loudly “Shit” and it caught the potions masters attention.

You laughed “Yeah, but it’s fixable. Go look at the instructions there’s an extra ingredient you can add to make it shift to a yellow color and you’ll be back on track,” you explained to her and went back to your potion. It was finished, before anyone else, of course. 

The professor came over to your table and glanced at your elixir. You looked at him smiling humbly, even though you knew it was perfect. 

Snape walked to the back of the class and grabbed something from the cabinet and walked back to you. He handed you a glass vial. You took it from his hand and your fingers brushed against his hand slightly, it seemed like everything happened in slow motion. You brushed your fingers against his hand and it felt...electric. You looked in his eyes for a slight second and there was that serious look again, not a mad or annoyed look but just dead serious once more. You couldn’t describe it, it literally felt like a pulse of electricity through your hand and body. _ I wonder if he felt it too. Doubtful. _

You grabbed the vial from him trying not to show any emotion. He did the same, “Put it in here,” he said and walked away, you could see his hand flex as he walked away from you. 

That moment felt like there was no one else in the room. Like it wasn’t a classroom, like you weren’t a student and he wasn’t a professor. _ What the hell just happened? _


	3. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter has A LOT going on, hope ya enjoy xo and comment what you think.

“What N.E.W.T classes are you excited to take Vee?”

Daphne came and sat next to you in the Great Hall. You were there earlier than other students since you didn’t sleep well most nights. But now the hall started to fill with people and noise. 

“Oh yeah I’m not sure if I’m allowed to take any,” Daphne looked at you confused, “well in my fifth year I took the E.A.G.L.Es, which I’m pretty sure is like O.W.Ls here. And I got the highest score in potions in Ilvermorny...but I haven’t taken O.W.Ls and here your O.W.L scores determine whether you get to take N.E.W.T classes. So I’m honestly very confused and I think I have to ask a professor about it or something…” you pulled out your notebook to start drawing while others ate.

“Yeah definitely ask someone, Snape is our head of house, he should know”

“Right” you kept drawing until Daphne was done eating so you could get to class. Defence Against the Dark Arts was one of your favorites too next to potions so the first lesson of the day was going to be fun.

In today's class you were forced to confront your biggest fears and honestly you felt pretty good cause there wasn’t much you were afraid of. 

Professor Lupin was the Dark Arts professor, you had your classes with Ravenclaw which was a bit sad since Hermione wasn’t there, you two had become close friends. At first she seemed like just a grade-obsessed kid but she’s actually really nice and it’s great to have some friendly competition in class. But you had Daphne and she was brilliant too. 

“Today you will be facing your fears with the help of a boggart. Now does anyone know what a boggart looks like?” Lupin asked the rest of the class. No one said anything, so after a while you figured you’d answer, not trying to look like an over achiever. 

“Well boggarts don’t have a definite shape, Sir, they take the shape of whatever you fear the most.” 

“Precisely Miss Parker, five points to Slytherin.”

“Good job Vee” Daphne said with a pat on the back. 

Everyone lined up and it was time to face your fears. You were one of the last kids, Daphne went before you. The charm you learned today was Ridikkulus and that was supposed to turn the thing you feared into something, well, ridiculous.

It was now Daphne's turn and her biggest fear was a rabid dog, or wolf, you weren't entirely sure but it did look scary. Now it was your turn and you started feeling uneasy. 

You looked at the dog as it started to morph into something...else. A greyish cloud of some sorts? 

“What is that Vee?” you heard Daphne ask from behind you. 

“I don’t…” and that’s when you realized. It was a dementor. 

“Expecto Patronum!” you yelled and a bright cat appeared, you sighed in relief, the cat acted as a shield between you and the dementor. Lupin intervened in a heartbeat and sent the boggart back into the closet it came out of. 

Your breath was uneven and heavy. Tears started forming in your eyes. 

“What the hell was that Vee, what the hell?!” Daphne was freaking out and so were the other students. 

“Right that’s it, class is over, leave me and Miss Parker please.”

Everyone including Daphne left quickly. You were still trying to catch your breath standing in the middle of the class.

“Miss Parker? How do you know all of that? What it was and the spell to use against it?”

“I uh...Um, it’s kind of a long story.”

Professor Lupin looked at you confused, 

“Right come here after classes are over please, we need to talk about this”

“Yes sir” you said, happy he let you go for now.

As you left the classroom tears fell down your cheeks. You collapsed into the wall next to the door and Daphne came right to you.

“Violet are you okay? What was that?”

“I can’t tell you but walk with me please”

She walked you to the last class, Transfiguration. Thankfully McGonnagal was fond of cats so you could have Salem in class with you. She calmed you down. 

Hermione was also there. “Violet are you kidding? I heard what happened, are you alright?” she was worried.

“Yeah I’m fine now”

“Your boggart is a dementor?”

“Yes.” you said calmly.

“That’s also Harry’s boggart Violet…” she looked worried. 

“What?” you were confused, you knew about Harry obviously, everyone did. Hermione told you about him and his connection to He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named.

  
  


You walked to Professor Lupin’s classroom, the door was slightly ajar. As you peeked inside the class you saw the Headmaster, your Head of House Snape and Professor Lupin all standing in the middle of the room talking. Lupin noticed you right away.

“Come in Miss Parker” he said. 

You walked in anxious. _ Why are they all here? _

“Miss Violet” Dumbledore spoke “We were informed about what happened. You performed a very advanced spell and it was nearly perfect. But most importantly, Your boggart is a dementor and they are associated with Lord Voldemort or with the Azkaban prison as you must know.”

“Yes, yes I know.” you looked at Snape now, trying to find comfort in him before you explained everything. But it wasn’t there, instead you saw his dark eyes look into yours with...anger? Confusion?

“Well” you were forced to look away when Dumbledore spoke again.

“Tell them Miss Parker” Lupin encouraged you. 

“Right,” you took a deep breath, “Well I assume you don’t know, but uh...” you had to pause to breathe. “Tom Riddle spent some of his youth in America.” They all looked at you now, focused. 

“Nonsense” Snape said. 

“No,” you replied. “He spent his youth in America and a lot of wizards were worried, including my family, because of everything that happened with Grindewald. I wasn’t born yet but I’ve heard stories. And the Dark Lord tried to…” you paused again, “he tried to get my parents to join him.” 

“What on earth for?” Snape said again almost hissing at you.

“We were one of the most influential wizarding families in all of America. And one of the most powerful pure bloods in the world. Everyone in my family is trained in Legilimency and Occlumency. The Dark Lord needed people like us in his army.” 

You looked Professor Snape right in his eyes, he looked serious now. You turned your eyes to the other professors. And Dumbledore spoke again. 

“This is interesting indeed..” he paused “So your family, were they with the Dark Lord?”

“No!” you yelled. “They wouldn’t join him. And for some time it was peaceful, the Dark Lord didn’t do anything. Until I was born. I went to Ilvermorny and in my third year He went back to my parents, but now it wasn't for them,” you paused again. “The Dark Lord came back for me. He had somehow heard how..gifted I was and wanted to recruit me in his army.” 

“How on earth did you not tell us this before Miss Parker?!” Snape almost yelled at you. 

“I put in the past! My parents died! I didn’t want to remember!” you yelled back. “Don’t you understand?! I don’t want to do this anymore!” you broke down in tears. 

Lupin put his hand on your shoulder. “It’s alright, go sit down” he motioned towards his desk. You walked over to lean on the table. You were crying now, your breathing was uneven. 

Lupin and Dumbledore kept talking but you couldn’t listen, you were shaking. Everything came back to you. Everything. 

Professor Snape walked over to you, away from the other professors. He stood next to you and you lifted your head up to look at him. His eyes were different. He wasn’t angry anymore. Just worried and … sad? 

He pulled out a small vial from his cloak pocket and handed it to you. 

“Calming Draught” he said, looking at you with his dark yet kind eyes.

You smiled weakly as you took it from him, this is exactly what you needed. 


	4. Sneaking around

You woke up from another nightmare at around 2am.  _ This is it, it’s back again.  _ You never slept well, especially after the death of your mom and dad, but now… remembering everything. Your nightmares came back too. 

You got out of your bed, and went to the bathroom to splash some cold water onto your tired face. The girl in the mirror, you hardly recognized her. The dark circles made you look older than you were. You were exhausted. So much nights where you wake up at around 2-4am and spend the rest of your time just drawing or writing poems or studying. 

But today you wanted to go to the library, more specifically you wanted to explore the restricted section of the library so that’s exactly what you did. You put your Slytherin cloak on top of your matching light pink PJs and went for an adventure. You knew your way around the castle, obviously there were places you hadn’t seen but you knew your way to the library since you spent a LOT of your free time there. 

It was dark but a simple Lumos charm would fix that. As you made your way through the castle, you weren’t afraid. You knew that Hogwarts was a safe place and that no one could hurt you here, well that’s what you kept telling yourself anyway. 

You stopped in front of the library doors to make sure no one was around. The librarian Ms. Irma something was asleep at this time so you knew no one would be there. 

You opened the doors quietly and snuck in. If anyone caught you, you knew you would be in trouble. The Restricted Section was closed off by a rope and you could easily go under it. 

You were hoping to find a book about the Dark Arts or Dementors or even nightmares. There was a book there labeled Secrets of the Darkest Art, and you took it and made your way to the table with a few chairs. 

You went through the book and saw a couple of interesting chapters, Horcruxes. You knew what they were and Who used them, it was something you already knew and understood. Interestingly there was nothing on Dementors in that book. Regardless you took some notes, you knew the books were hexed in a way so that you couldn’t take them out of the library but there was no rule about taking notes. 

“Accio books about Dementors” you whispered as quietly as you could. And for your surprise one book showed up in front of you. As you went through the chapters, you saw a chapter on Dementors and were relieved that your visit here hadn’t been utterly pointless.

You thought you heard something “Nox” you whispered in a heartbeat, being careful you took your two books and hid behind a bookcase. 

And you were right, someone was there, you could hear them walk around very swiftly and quietly, you weren’t able to see who it was though. 

_ Shit shit shit. _

It was Professor Snape,  _ of course.  _ “I know someone is here,” he spoke in a smooth, slow voice.

You pressed yourself even more against the wall behind the bookcase with your books pressed against your chest. 

Praying he would just leave and NOT check the restricted section or behind the bookcases. But you were wrong. You could see him make his way through the library in a rather quick pace, his cloak billowing behind him as per usual, checking between each bookcase. 

He stopped before the rope that separated the Restricted Section from the rest of the library. You couldn’t see his facial expression from where you were, it was dark, but you were sure he was not happy about someone being in the Restricted Section. He made his way through the section quite quickly. Before you knew it he walked to the back where you were, pressed against the wall in the dark.

In a fast sort of aggressive motion he pulled his wand out and pointed it at you. 

_ Fuck. This.  _ you thought. 

“Miss Parker” he said slowly and well not as angrily as you had expected. He actually seemed quite surprised it was you.

You stepped away from the wall now, you weren’t afraid of him, most Slytherin students weren’t. 

You smiled sarcastically, “I know, I know. I’m breaking school rules,” you said as you looked at him.  _ He was not an ugly man. By no means was he handsome but he definitely was not ugly. The moonlight looked rather nice on his complexion.  _ You were totally focusing on the wrong things here.

He looked at you with his eyebrow raised, probably cause you were looking at his face and sort of studying it and he could tell. You were tired as hell, you looked like shit and frankly you couldn’t give a shit about how much school rules you were breaking right now. You just wanted to sleep well and get rid of the nightmares. 

He stepped a few steps towards you, that caused you to shift in your position. He put out his hand. The same hand that you had touched a few weeks ago. The same hand that caused your skin to feel electric. For a while you looked at his hand. He had slim fingers and his sleeve ended much lower than usual men sleeves. 

“The books,” he said yet again in his smooth and deep voice, looking at the books pressed against your chest and your two hands wrapped around them in an almost protective manner.

“Right” you replied as you handed the two books to him. 

He glanced at the books then back at you. “Why are you reading about the Dark Arts?” He talked in his usual tone, but there was something else in his tone that you couldn’t quite understand. 

“And Horcruxes?” he added after you didn’t answer. It was almost as if he was accusing you of something. 

“I’m not the bad guy here, I’m just trying to understand what is going on. Why my boggart was a dementor and why I see these horrid nightmares almost every night,” you paused as you looked at him and smiled, “I can’t sleep. That’s why I’m here Professor.”

After a few silent minutes he spoke again, “Follow me,” he said as the motioned the books to go back to their right places. 

You nodded.  _ Probably gonna have to clean cauldrons for the rest of the night.  _

He walked so quickly through the corridors, you weren’t quite sure where you were going but you were going to the lower levels. 

As he moved you picked up on his scent again. It was rather pleasant you thought. And the way he moved, it was almost graceful. 

You stopped in front of a door in the dungeons, it was near the potions classroom. He broke some spell that was probably locking the door and the two of you stepped in, he then closed the door. 

“Uh..is this your office professor?”

He ignored your rather obvious question and moved towards a cupboard across the room, you stood by the door and looked around. There was a lot of interesting things to look at. The shelves were full of jars. 

Snape looked around his cupboard that you figured had potions in it or something similar. He pulled out a vial and walked back to you. 

He held the vial in his hand and you looked at him questionably.  _ Is this Veritaserum or something?  _

“This is a Potion for Dreamless Sleep”

“Oh” you were surprised. 

“No more sneaking out because you can’t sleep,” he said with a smirk on his lips. His lips, you were now staring at them. He then cleared his throat, probably noticing you staring again. 

You took the vial from his hand, and the same thing happened but it felt pleasant this time. His hand against yours for the slightest of seconds, you enjoyed it. He pulled away in a heartbeat and made his way back to the door to open it. 

You turned around to walk out. He was holding the door open but you stopped in front of him. He looked at you with a confused look and his brows furrowed and you looked right back at him and smiled. 

“Thank you for this Professor,” his face relaxed a bit. “I could’ve brewed this myself if I had the ingredients you know?” you smirked and walked out to make your way back to the dormitory. 

“I know” he said quietly, but you heard him. You didn’t turn around but you felt his eyes on your back until you turned the corner. 

_ Wow. He did that. _


	5. Taking the exam

It was now Monday, and thanks to Hermione you also got to hang out with Harry and Ron more often. So before classes the four of you would sometimes sit in the corridor and chat. But you still spent most of your time with Daphne. 

It was Potions class next and you all waited in class for the professor. Harry came over to you and asked to talk to you outside. You figured it was because of the whole You-Know-Who thing that he was curious about. Or about why your boggart was a dementor. 

“Hey what’s up” you asked casually. 

He smiled and seemed almost nervous? “I was wondering, if you’d like to go to the ball with me?”

You were taken aback, you were sure he had a date already. And you had already made up your mind about not going. 

“Uh, you’re really asking me?” you were confused.

“Oh, I mean it’s perfectly fine if you already have a date or something..” he said quickly

“No no, I don’t. Uh...Sure, I’ll go with you,” you smiled, still a bit taken aback by him asking.  _ I mean we’ve barely talked… _ He seemed like a nice guy but you didn’t think he’d ask you of all people, you were a Slytherin and your houses weren’t exactly friends. 

“Great,” he said. You smiled at him before Snape showed up from behind the corner.    
“Miss Parker, Mister Potter,” he said almost angrily? The both of you hurried back to class, you sat next to Daphne as always.

“So turns out I am going to the ball” you said to Daph, not much enthusiasm in your voice but you were actually looking forward to being able to dress up for once. 

“No way! With who?”

“Harry just asked me outside of class if I would be his date, can you imagine that”

Daphne's mouth fell open “Wow, You and the chosen one, I mean...I see a match made in heaven for sure,” she replied laughingly. 

“Oh shut up, I really don’t like him like that, plus I’m almost two years older than him, and I usually tend to gravitate towards older guys so...” you said smirking.

You stopped talking as soon as the professor entered the classroom. You smiled at him as you usually did. 

Today you brewed another potion, but the entire lesson you were just waiting for the class to end so you could finally talk to the professor about the possibility of taking his N.E.W.Ts class. 

He walked around the class like usual, scolded a few of the students on their lack of intelligence etc. When he neared your working station, he simply glanced at your potion and moved on. Usually, well, sometimes he complimented your work so this felt slightly hurtful that he didn’t say anything. But you brushed it off. 

Hermione finished her potion before you, surprisingly. However Snape had placed a vial on her desk, indicating her potion was good enough for his personal storage. He had never done that before, only with you and for some stupid reason, you felt jealous? You didn’t hurry with your potion though, you finished it later than Hermione and a few others but you knew it was flawless. 

The professor then came over to your desk to see the finished product. He was standing on the left of you, and this sort of proximity always sent a shiver down your spine. You were fidgeting your fingers when he finally moved past your desk and you saw a vial sitting on your notebook at the corner of the table. You smiled to yourself.

When the lesson was over, you took your time putting away everything and cleaning your workstation. So now everyone had left, and you could finally talk to Snape. 

You picked up your things and walked over to his desk, where he sat probably grading essays.

You cleared your throat to get his attention but he wouldn’t look up from the papers he was grading.

“So I was wondering if it would be possible for me to take Your N.E.W.Ts class next year?”, that caught his attention as he looked up at you, sitting back at his chair. 

“I know you take students based on their O.W.Ls...In Ilvermorny we had E.A.G.L.Es and I got an Outstanding mark, does that mean I’m qualified to take potions N.E.W.T class?” 

You smiled at him again, waiting for an answer.

“I figured you would be interested in N.E.W.Ts, so I did talk with the Headmaster about your situation…” he said in his usual tone.

“And?” you remained hopeful. 

“And He says you are indeed qualified to partake in my N.E.W.Ts class..”

You smiled and sighed in relief.

“..However, I say you are to take the O.W.Ls in the next few weeks before the end of the year, to make sure you are actually qualified.”

You were confused.

“Uh..But Sir I studied for the E.A.G.L.Es exam for an entire school year, you can’t expect me to be ready for O.W.Ls in a few weeks?”

“If you say you studied for it for an entire year, I do believe one must retain some information about what they’ve learned” 

You were speechless, firstly his tone was sort of condescending, second...he expects you to be ready to take one of the hardest exams ever...in a few weeks?

“And I must remind you in order to proceed with N.E.W.Ts in Potions, you must excel and get an Outstanding.”

For a slight second your mouth fell open, what the hell. Now you were starting to see why every student said he was the worst professor…

But you composed yourself quickly and smiled at him once more and nodded before leaving the classroom. 

You were determined to show the professor that you could actually get an Outstanding, which he probably didn’t think you could. Thankfully Daphne had already taken the exam so she could help you study. As you stormed down the hall to make your way to the dorms, you stumbled into Harry. 

“Oh sorry,” he said.

“Shit..” you started picking up your stuff and he helped. 

“You will not believe what just happened…” you said to him.

“What?”

“Snape just told me to be ready to take the O.W.Ls in a few weeks, to make sure I’m qualified to take his N.E.W.T.s class”

“What do you mean?” he was as shocked as you at first.

“Even though, Dumbledore already gave me a pass to continue with N.E.W.Ts without taking the O.W.Ls here…”

“Wow, I mean, that’s Snape in a nutshell actually. Wouldn’t think he would be so harsh on his own house though...” 

“Yeah..” you sighed as you were making your way down the hall together now. 

“Well I mean I can definitely help you study if you want, I got an Exceeding Expectations mark...Maybe I can help?” he actually looked concerned. 

You looked at him for a second, his glasses and that sort of cute smile he had…

“Yeah..That would be great, thanks” you both smiled at each other. 

The week went by so quickly, you had no time for social life and spent all your free time in the library. You hadn’t seen much of Snape, however Harry and Daphne were happy to help you, even Hermione helped you even though you two were considered rivals fighting for the perfect score in each class. 

You sat with Hermione and Daphne in the grand hall Slytherin table when Draco and his goons entered. You weren’t exactly friends with Draco but you didn’t have a problem with him either. Both of you were from pureblood families so it’s sort of a given to get along or at least pretend to get along with each other. 

“Unbelievable, you have a mudblood sitting in the Slytherin table Violet, it’s foul.”

“No need to be rude Draco, you can just not sit with us” you smiled at him sarcastically. 

Hermione had heard him call her a mudblood before but it still hurt, obviously, and you could tell.

“I don’t know why so many purebloods have an issue with half bloods or muggle borns...I mean, it’s still the same magical blood right? You can’t choose your parents, believe me I would’ve probably chosen differently,” you smiled at Hermione, trying to lighten her mood with your shitty attempt at humor.

“Yeah” she chuckled, “thanks Vee, you’re actually the only decent Slytherin I know.”

“Hey!” Daphne yelled, “rude.” 

The three of you talked as you studied, it was now just a few days until your exam and truth be told you were feeling pretty good about it. You got an Outstanding before so you didn’t have much doubt you could do it again. The ball was exactly the day after the exam, which meant even more stress but by now you were used to it. 

You glanced at the professors table like you usually did, and sometimes would lock eyes with a certain professor. But you weren’t sure where you stood with him right now, he seemed more distant than usual? Almost meaner than usual? I mean it’s not like you were best friends before.  _ Ugh, I don’t even know anymore.  _

You didn’t even bother studying at this point, you knew everything there was to know and more. 

The day of your exam, which was a Friday, most students including all your friends were out in Hogsmeade, trying on dresses and whatnot for the ball tomorrow. But you were waiting outside the Potions classroom. You had Salem with you for moral support but you weren’t going to take her to class with you, she would probably be a distraction. 

You sat with her next to you, with your quills ready, awaiting the professors arrival. You could hear someone walking down the staircase, and as you thought it was him. The main reason you were even here in the first place. You weren’t exactly mad at him,  _ I mean it does make sense, he just wants the best students in his N.E.W.T class, but to go this far… _

“Professor, good morning” you said enthusiastically. 

He just walked past you, to the Potions door to unlock it. 

He held it open for you as you walked in, and this gave you a chance to enjoy his scent again. You weren’t sure if he wore cologne but he did smell great. You quickly walked past him and felt him look at you as you took your usual seat. 

He then placed a set of papers on your desk, which was the theoretical part of the exam you figured. The practical part of actually brewing a potion would come last. 

“Your time is limited, and you have to finish in time with no mistakes in order to pass.”

“I know,” you replied calmly.

He raised an eyebrow at your seemingly calm and collected attitude. You smiled at him with your quill in hand, indicating you were ready to start.

He took his seat with a bunch of papers in front of him, probably another pile of essays he was to grade while you were taking the exam. 

“Begin,” he stated, and the both of you started writing. 

The questions were easy, not the same as in Ilvermorny but definitely similar. But this exam was longer, much longer than the one back in America, at least a page was added, this didn’t worry you though. 

You looked at the clock and saw you had plenty of time, every question you read you could answer and before you knew it, you were done with the theoretical part of the exam. 

You looked up at him, he was so in his element. Writing insulting sentences on most papers he graded since indeed a lot of students were absolute dunderheads. His brows furrowed at moments as he read the most idiotic things students could’ve made up about potions. You looked at him for a while, so calm. He didn’t seem tense, not like he was when he was in front of an entire class. You were forced to snap out of your daydream as you locked eyes with the professor. He didn’t immediately tense up like usual, he just raised an eyebrow at you while not pulling away his gaze from you. 

“Sorry..” you mumbled, “I uh finished the theoretical part.”

“There’s still time.”

“I’m ready to move on to the practical part professor,” you said to him, smiling. 

“As you wish,” he flicked his wand and a cauldron appeared in front of you, and the papers flew to his desk. 

“You’ll brew the Draught of Living Death.”

You knew this potion was only taught in his N.E.W.T class in year seven. But you also knew exactly how to brew it, so you didn’t protest, you didn’t say anything. You walked to the cupboards to retrieve everything you needed and you started to brew your potion. 

“I must inform you so far only one student has been able to brew said potion in one hour,” he stated in his usually demanding and yet calming tone. 

“Well soon there shall be two,” you said giving him a sneaky smile to which you could see him return you a slight smirk. 

“We’ll see,” he replied, moving back to his desk to continue grading papers. 

You wondered why he seemed so hellbent on not having you in his N.E.W.Ts class, it was as if he was purposefully making up the most difficult tasks only for you. 

You hadn’t done this potion in an hour before, but you knew you could do it. And you did, with two minutes to spare. 

“Ready,” you said as you looked at the clock seeing you were early.    
“Hmm..” he stood up and walked over to you to see your yet again perfectly brewed potion. He then smiled, not a smirk but an actual smile. 

“How did I do?” you asked, knowing it was flawless. 

“Flawlessly,” he replied, the smile from his face gone but he did seem different, almost content, like he had been proven right about something.

You smiled to yourself as you picked up your single quill, ready to leave. 

“The exam results will take a few days, you should get them day after Christmas.”

“Alright, see you at the ball professor?” you smiled at him, he didn’t reply and you left the classroom without waiting for an answer. You felt a pair of eyes on your back again, and as always it felt amazing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave me feedback, LOVE U ALL. Also give me your thoughts on where this story should go :))


	6. The Night of The Ball

Since you didn’t have time to go dress shopping, you have to settle for what you packed. Which is a simple black dress. Even though everyone else will probably be wearing something way fancier _ oh well. _You woke up later than usual, around 10am, and went to the great hall for breakfast. Some people were still doing their christmas shopping etc and it was Hogsmeade weekend but you just didn’t feel like going. 

So you were sat alone, well none of your friends were there. Which was sad honestly, you technically only had two friends, Hermione and Daphne, and also Harry. Ron didn’t talk to you much, probably cause you’re a Slytherin. But that’s everyone you talked to, you did get along with the other Slytherins but they didn’t seem that excited to be your friends. So you sat alone, a couple of other girls in your table sat by themselves. As you drank your coffee you started drawing again, with Salem purring next to you. A few of the professors were with the students on the trip to Hogsmeade, you didn’t think Snape was the type of professor to voluntarily spend time with students but he wasn’t in the great hall so you figured he was in Hogsmeade. 

You spent the other half of your day in the library, you really liked these types of days. Quiet, no one around you, you could be completely alone and you loved it. 

It was around 5pm when the students came back from their trip to Hogsmeade and you and Daphne went to the dormitory to get ready for the ball. You jumped into the shower and after that started with your makeup. You and Daphne did your makeup together again, every now and then asking about how something looked. It was nice, but you still didn’t have a close friend you could talk to. You never really had anyone like that in your life, you weren’t exactly an open book either. 

You curled your long dark hair and put on a winged eyeliner with a dark plum lip. 

“Wow you look like a proper witch, you look great Vee..Damn maybe I should’ve gone for a darker look too…” 

“Haha no way, I love your dress and if I had time I would’ve bought something prettier than just this plain black one.”

“Trust me, you’ll turn some heads.”

“Not sure I want to turn heads Daphne,” the two of you laughed as you finished getting ready, it was about 15 minutes til 8pm which is when the ball started.

You promised Hermione to meet her before and you also had to find your date Harry, so the two of you made your way to the corridors to look for them. Daphne went with a boy from Ravenclaw, you didn’t know his name. 

“Finally you guys,” you heard Hermione say as she ran towards you with a boy from another school, maybe Durmstrang? 

“Hey have you seen Harry?”

“No, figured he was already with you.”

“Great, my date bailed on me,” you said sarcastically, “Whatever, lets just go in already,” you said as you entered the Great Hall. 

You looked for Harry but after a while you just gave up. You grabbed yourself a drink, alcohol free of course, and walked around the hall. Hermione was dancing with her date and so was Daphne. 

You saw Snape on the other side of the hall, looking over the students. You made your way towards him and stood next to him. 

“Lovely ball isn’t it?” you said, half sarcastically, half seriously. 

He replied with a slight huff, not taking his gaze away from the dancing students. You stood so close to him, if you were to drop your hand down you could touch his. You didn’t of course but the thought did enter your mind. You stood there together in silence for a solid five minutes, looking around the room at everyone dancing. You saw Daphne smiling, she actually seemed happy for once dancing with that Ravenclaw guy. You were beside the wall with the professor, it was more quiet there but the music was silently still playing in your ears. 

“Would you like to dance professor?” you asked him in the spur of the moment. 

He immediately took his gaze away from the students and looked at you surprised. He then raised a quizzical brow again and pursed his lips. You just smiled back at him, waiting for him to say something. No student was dancing with a professor, literally no one, not sure if there even was a professor on the dance floor, so the chance of him saying yes was very slim. 

“What?” he finally asked you, you were shorter than him but not by much, You were also wearing heels, still he looked down on you as he asked it, his face still tense with brows furrowed. 

“Dance with me,” you replied with a smile again. 

“Potter and his friends put you up for this?” he asked almost angrily, looking away at the students now. 

“What?” you were taken aback by his accusation, did he really think you were playing a prank on him?

“No of course not, and if I knew where Harry was I would probably be dancing with him but it appears my date has bailed on me so..” 

He then looked back at you as soon as you mentioned Harry was your date, for some reason he really didn’t like that kid. He nodded towards the dance floor and you were excited. Did he seriously just agree to dance with me? He walked behind you as you walked towards the center of the room. There was a bunch of people dancing and he led you to the middle of all of them. 

“May I?” he asked. For a second you weren’t sure what he was asking but then you understood, he was asking for your permission to take your hand and put his hand on your back. _ Wow. _You nodded and he placed his hand in yours and the other hand on the small of your back and immediately it sent a shiver down your entire body. You remembered the first time it happened and then in class as your hands touched. And right now, your hand in his, his hand on your back. You’d never felt this way before, it felt magical. He didn’t look at you much, and he definitely didn’t feel whatever stupid butterflies you were feeling but you didn’t care. Dancing with him, you never wanted this to end. 

“So when will I get my Outstanding score and the permission to continue with your N.E.W.Ts class?” you broke the wonderful silence. 

“You’re quite sure of yourself aren’t you?” he replied with a smirk, still not looking at you.

You chuckled at his comment. 

You danced for a while, then you saw Harry enter the Great Hall. Snape looked towards the entrance and saw him too, “It appears your date has arrived.”

“Yeah, about time,” you looked up at him “Thank you for the dance,” you said as you smiled at him kindly. 

He nodded and you walked off to go to Harry. 

“Where were you?” you said to him as you neared him. 

“Why were you dancing with the professor Snape?”

“That’s besides the point, you literally bailed on me,” you said almost laughing. You weren’t mad or anything.

“Yeah, sorry about that, really Vee. I was with Dumbledore talking about you know who.”

Your mood instantly changed. That excitement you felt before? Long gone. 

You had nightmares ever since your parents death so every time he was mentioned, it just brought back a lot of pain and every time you tried to fall asleep, there he was again. 

“Right,” you replied and sighed, “Well, it’s the ball and typically people dance so let's go,” you said as you grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor. He wasn’t the type of confident guy who would ask the girl to dance so you figured this was the only way. 

“Oh okay” he mumbled as he followed you.

You could immediately tell that he wasn’t a very good dancer, but regardless you enjoyed your time with him. You had to excuse yourself from dancing, put on your coat and went out for a breath of fresh air. 

You walked into the courtroom where a bunch of teenagers were sneaking around making out. You smiled to yourself, this was never something you did. You weren’t exactly a socialite nor did you ever have a lot of friends, or a boyfriend to sneak around with. 

You leaned against a pillar and put your head back, looking up at the stars. It was around 11pm you thought, so the ball would be over soon. You did enjoy it though, making an effort and looking pretty, but it wasn’t something you’d do often.

It was so beautiful and quiet outside, so dark. You felt at peace in situations like that, no one around, cold air and being able to see the sky- it had a simplicity to it that you really enjoyed. 

You heard someone walking on the snow, it was Harry. He walked over to you, “Hey, was wondering where you went.”

“Here I am,” you said, looking up at the sky. “Isn’t it pretty outside?”

“Yeah, I guess it is,” he smiled at you. 

You then heard Snape and some other man talking. Harry pulled you behind the pillar so the professor wouldn’t see you. 

Snape was scolding students for making out in the carriages while talking to the other man. 

“You are scared, admit it?!” you heard the strange voice, to which Snape answered “I have nothing to be scared of Igor, can you say the same?” 

“What are they talking about Harry?” you asked as you peeked from behind the pillar.

“No idea, but it sounds tense,” he replied, “Listen, we should probably leave. Don’t want Snape to catch us eavesdropping.”

“Yeah, I’ll come in soon” you replied smiling. 

“Alright” he replied and left. 

You took another deep breath in before being startled by the potions professor. 

“Miss Parker, were you eavesdropping?” he asked you in his less casual more angry professor tone. 

“No, I just needed some fresh air,” you replied. You didn’t exactly lie and frankly you didn’t really care about what the two men were talking about. It clearly was none of your business. 

He seemed to relax at that, “Hmh”, he huffed as he leaned on a wall not far from you. 

You leaned back into the pillar and looked up at the stars. “You don’t talk much, do you professor?” you asked him without taking your eyes off the stars. 

“Everyone is leaving tomorrow,” you started to talk, seeing he wasn’t going anywhere “to spend Christmas day with their families. I haven’t celebrated Christmas in a long time, since my parents...same with my birthday. And I don’t usually miss it, or feel sad about it. But right now, looking up at the stars...I wish I had someone to go home to.”

He didn’t say anything, he just looked at you. You didn’t expect him to talk he rarely did, and everything he said seemed so calculated and precise. 

“Ever since I started teaching, I’ve spent every holiday here in the castle.”

“Alone or..?” you asked.

“Mostly alone,” 

“After a while you just get used to it, don’t you think?” you asked, “but then moments like these, where everyone is inside dancing and having fun, I just don’t know how to do it sometimes.”

“I think you knew how to dance,” he said with a smirk. The moonlight was lighting up his face now. 

“Did you just compliment my dancing skills professor?” you chuckled. 

It was so easy talking to him, once he actually answered your questions. It was pleasant. The two of you stood in silence for a while, you looked at him while he looked over the courtyard, remembering how his face would tense up whenever students were around, sometimes including you. But he did seem more relaxed when it was just the two of you. He met your gaze and saw you were staring at him, but you didn’t turn away. His face looked so good in the moonlight, and he didn’t turn his eyes away from you either. It was this tense moment where you were both looking at each other, and this was the first moment ever you actually felt like you wanted to kiss the man. Your eye contact was disturbed when you heard Harry from the other side of the courtyard, “Hey Violet,” he said as he walked over to you. Snape walked away immediately, you weren’t even sure Harry saw him. 

“You said you’d come in after me but you didn’t” he smiled, “You alright?”

Still looking at the spot where Snape had been, you turned your gaze to Harry. 

“Yeah I’m good, lost track of time. Let's go in."

The two of you walked inside, there was a lot less people. Still students dancing but you couldn’t see Hermione anymore or Daphne. You and Harry figured it was time to end your night so you walked out of the Great Hall. Ron was there with Hermione and she seemed upset, she then yelled at Harry and Ron to go to bed or something along those lines. 

“Goodnight Violet, again I’m so sorry for not being here on time,” Harry said to you. 

“It’s okay Harry,” you said as you hugged him, “goodnight.”

Harry and Ron left and you and Hermione sat on the stairs. She seemed genuinely upset and on the verge of tears. 

“Hey, what happened,” you asked as you sat next to her. 

“Ron ruined everything,” she spat. 

“Yeah guys can be clueless sometimes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I was wondering if you guys would maybe prefer it if i wrote in I-form (for example: I went out for a breath of fresh air) or not? What do you think? would it be weird to change it midway? Which would you prefer? Keeping the "you" theme going or not?   
LOVE ALL who are reading this and taking time out of their days for this. It means so much, Thank you.


	7. I'm sorry

It was Christmas Day now. I woke up and Daphne was gone, so was every other Slytherin girl. Harry went to Ron’s place with Hermione, I wasn’t invited, probably cause of Draco or the fact that I’m in the same house with him. Ron didn’t seem to like me so it made sense. I got ready and walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. A few kids were still in the castle but everyone I know has gone to spend this day and the rest of the week with their families. 

Having a good view of the dining hall I noticed that professor Snape wasn’t there, his absence made me remember last night, we talked. He sort of opened up even, well more than he ever has before. I also remember the stupid butterflies I had while dancing with him. This whole situation is ridiculous. I never like guys or anyone except fictional characters from Jane Austen novels. I probably just like the fact that he’s smart and speaks only when it’s really necessary- it’s refreshing. 

The day passed as I thought it would, boringly. It reminds me of the time I spent at home, back in America. I spent all of my days inside our house, no friends, no one to talk to except my mom and dad and cat. It had soon become mind-numbingly boring to spend my days like that. So to cope with the mind-numbingness of the situation, I started to read no-maj books and literature. Muggle literature. But I didn’t take any books with me. Thankfully they teach muggle studies here, which means there are some books in the library that I could read to occupy my time.

It was the day after the ball, so I figured I’d go ask the potions professor about my O.W.Ls scores, I don’t doubt that I got an Outstanding though. 

I made my way to the lower levels of the castle, the dungeons. I always liked it here, the air felt different and almost calming. I knocked on the potions classroom door multiple times but no one answered, so I figured he was in his office. It was at the end of the hall and I knocked on the door twice. I heard someone moving around, then the door opened. It was the professor, I immediately noticed that the first button of his shirt was undone which was unlike him. He seemed slightly surprised to see me. 

“It’s 9 pm,” he spoke in his usual voice but he looked tired and less like himself. His hair seemed messier than usual. Looking over his shoulder I noticed a whole bottle of fire whiskey on the table. I smiled at him widely “Merry Christmas!” he looked at me with a quizzical brow raised, my smile faded away immediately thinking I was probably annoying him. “I’m sorry to bother you, I can come back in the morning,” I started to move away but he spoke again. “What do you want Miss Parker?” he then moved away from the door, as an invitation for me to walk in. 

“Well, I was wondering if you had my O.W.Ls scores yet?” I walked past him. His office looked...interesting. A bunch of jars filled with weird things that looked like potion ingredients. There was also a fireplace and a sitting area where he was probably drinking when I showed up. It was all very dimly lit. He turned around and the undone button on his shirt was already done up. For some reason that made me smile, which made him look at me with a suspicious look. He walked past me to his desk and ruffled through some papers until finally pulling out a sheet of parchment. I stood across from his desk now and he handed the paper to me. Our fingers brushed together. I had this wonderful pulse of electricity run through my body again. I’m sure he could tell that it made me blush. I took the paper into my hand trying to focus on it and not him. I got an Outstanding as I thought, I was also accepted into every N.E.W.Ts class. “So I did manage to get an Outstanding score…” I smirked. 

“It appears so,” he spoke in his usual smooth and low voice. It was very pleasant to listen to him talk. Locking eyes with him again, I looked over to the sitting area and the bottle of fire whiskey with one glass on the table, “You drinking alone?”

“Obviously,” he replied without taking his eyes off of me. I nodded, “Do you mind if I sit with you or...I mean it is Christmas eve unless you’d like to be alone I’d completely understand.” Smiling at him I wasn’t sure if I had overstepped in some way or not...He just looked at me for a while with his brows furrowed, as if he was questioning my reasons for being there or something. 

He walked over to the sitting area, I wasn’t sure if it was an indication that I should leave or if he was inviting me to sit with him. “It’s Christmas eve, what else would I do? The library is closed so…” I said, still standing by his desk. 

“That didn’t stop you from sneaking in before,” he spoke and poured himself a glass of fire whiskey and summoned a cup of tea with his wand. 

I chuckled, “True, I guess you could say I learned my lesson.” I walked over to the sitting area and took a seat on one of the chairs by the table. “I highly doubt that,” he replied as he handed me my cup of tea. “Sometimes I get scared, that I’m not safe in here,” I said and twirled the drink around in my hands. “What do you mean?” he asked, he didn’t drink his whiskey though. He just poured it and left it on the table. He sat on my left in a separate chair with his leg crossed over the other. “I don’t know, I just think that you-know-who might find me here or send someone after me. Make me join his army…”

“And you wouldn’t do that, join him?” he asked, his tone seemed more serious now. “No, I vowed to myself that I wouldn’t. He killed my parents, I couldn’t betray them like that.” I took a sip of my tea and looked at him. He wasn’t looking at me anymore but he seemed almost sad? Like he was remembering something, or thinking about something. A woman, red hair, beautiful...she was dead and he was holding her. I felt being pushed out, out of his mind. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“Stop,” he spat angrily. “I truly am sorry,” I said and tears started forming in my eyes. I stood up to leave it was personal. “Leave, now” he raised his voice slightly at me. I left immediately and closed the door after me with my wand. I overstepped in every way possible, I invaded his mind his thoughts. I didn’t mean to do it. 

The next few days I didn’t see Snape at all, he seemed to miss every meal in the Great Hall. I started to think he was specifically avoiding me. I had to apologize again, the term would resume soon and this had to be fixed before that. I decided to write him a letter, he probably wouldn’t hear or listen to me if we spoke face to face so a letter would be more appropriate. 

_ Dear Professor, _

_ I’d like to apologize again for what I did. I invaded your mind, not knowingly. I didn’t mean to do it and I am deeply sorry. I’ve always been a very skilled Legilimens, I don’t do it on purpose, it’s sometimes just hard to control. If you’re worried about me telling anyone- I would never do that. I’m not mad that you’re avoiding me and I understand your behavior. But I wanted to make sure that this would not affect our lessons that will soon start again. After all, potions is still my favorite class. I invaded your mind and I feel extremely bad for it. None of it is my business so I will not bring it up or talk about it after this letter. _

_ Respectfully, _

_ Violet Parker _

It was around 7 pm and I figured I would slip the letter under his office door. Tomorrow is the day Daphne would come back and the day after that, classes would resume. I made my way from the library to the potions professor’s office. Maybe he wasn’t even in there, regardless I would prefer to just slip it under the door rather than use an owl. So I stood there for a minute, contemplating if I should even do it. Reading the letter over and over to make sure I made no errors and that the manner of which it was written was polite enough. 

But before I could make up my mind, the door opened and a very serious looking professor stood in the doorway. “What” he spat. “I just came to give you this,” I smiled and handed the letter to him then walked away to my dormitory. I closed the door behind me and took a deep breath in, I really hope this would fix it. 

I woke up to Daphne and a bunch of other girls entering the dorm room, she immediately ran over to me and told me everything fun she did on break. 

We went for breakfast together and everything felt normal again. A Hufflepuff girl came up to me to greet me, I smiled at her sarcastically. For some reason I became more popular after the break, I wasn’t sure why. Daphne sat next to me “Oh everyone kind of thinks that you and Harry are a thing now, you know after the ball. The two chosen ones is what they’re calling you now…” she spoke. “What? That’s stupid” I said, I mean first of all calling us the chosen ones is weird and second we’re not even great friends why would people assume that. “I know, I didn’t come up with it,” she smirked. “Ugh, I missed you, tell me I can spend the next break with you and not in this school?” I begged her. “Sure Vee, No problem.”

We decided to go to Hogsmeade together. It was the last day of winter break and a bunch of kids were going. I hadn’t seen Hermione so I didn’t manage to ask how her stay with the Weasley’s was. Daphne and I got separated again and I ended up walking with Draco, we weren’t friends but we got along. “You spent Christmas in school Violet? That’s pathetic,” he said as we walked around the streets and looked at the little shops. I smiled at him sarcastically “Yeah? What did you do then dickhead? I’m sure it was fun spending your entire break with mom and dad.” I liked the fact that we could joke around like that but not actually fight or insult each other. He laughed. We went into Borgin and Burkes for some reason, it was a weird little antique shop with a bunch of old furniture. “You redecorating your dorm room or something?” I asked him, “I’m sorry Violet,” he said with a serious look. “What?” was all I managed to ask before I saw Lucius Malfoy come in, “You’re Violet?” “Yeah and you’re Draco’s dad, what’s going on?” I asked, super confused at what was happening right now. “Let us go speak in the backroom,” he spoke and motioned towards the back. This was super weird but I walked where he wanted me to, as I entered the room I immediately knew what was going on. “Bella, you again” I spoke with a confident tone, “Indeed sister,” she smiled at me wickedly. “I came to tell you that the Dark Lord has returned and that Dumbledore will soon be no more. This means you’ll have no one to protect you, joining the Dark Lords army is the only way to guarantee your survival, Violet,” she spoke as she circled me twirling my hair. I slapped her hand off of my hair “Stop pretending you care about my wellbeing Bella.” She was always so unpredictable, “You’re a Slytherin Violet, embrace it!” she yelled and pointed her wand at me. 

Before anything could happen the door swung open and Snape stormed in with his cape billowing behind him. “Tormenting Hogwarts students now, Bella?” he pulled out his wand. “Ah, Severus what wonderful timing. Tell her, she’s better off joining the Dark Lord,” she lowered her wand. What? I looked over at Snape confused about what she had said, Bellatrix started laughing maniacally. “Oh well, time to leave boys” she motioned at the two death eaters behind me, “Don’t worry Violet, I will find a soft spot and when I do, I will hurt you so bad you’ll beg to join us,” she left still laughing maniacally. That scared me, what if she could make me join the Dark Lord. I leaned my back onto a wall and took a few deep breaths in, I don’t think they’ll stop until I’m either dead or on their side. Snape looked at me with a serious look and left the room, I followed him immediately. “Draco, Lucius,” he stated and opened the shop door for me. I left but he seemed to speak with Lucius in an angry tone before leaving, he stormed past me but I managed to catch up with him, “You read my letter?” I asked and he nodded at me. It seemed like he wasn’t as mad as he was before, at least not at me. We walked to the main street together, and I saw Daphne waving at me from afar. I started to walk her way but Snape caught my arm and pulled me back. “I need to speak with you, come by my office later,” he stated in his usual, precise tone and released my arm. I nodded at him, then walked to Daphne and the two of us made our way back to school.

As we entered the school I made my way to the dungeons when everyone else went to eat dinner in the Great Hall. I sat on the bench in the hallway, next to Snape’s office and waited. After a while, he finally showed up. I stood and he walked past me to his door. He had put spells on it for protection, spells only he knew probably. We walked in and I stood by the door for a minute before he told me to take a seat. I sat in the same chair as before. Should I apologize again? Or do we just not mention it again? It was an odd situation, but I figured since I promised not to speak of it again in my letter then I should keep my word.

He walked to his desk and spoke “Clearly you are in danger, Bella was waiting for you. They had arranged Draco to escort you to her which means you cannot trust him.” “Right,” was all I managed to say. “Nor can you trust any other student in this school,” he continued and walked over to take a seat next to me. “I spoke with the Headmaster about your situation and we both agreed that you need protection.” I waited for him to continue and he did. “Potter is being protected by the Order of The Phoenix and from now on so are you,” he stated. “The Order of the Phoenix?" I asked. “A secret society founded by the Headmaster," he paused for a short moment before continuing. "I can see now why the Dark Lord is so determined on having you on his side, there is no one quite like you,” he paused and we locked eyes again. “No one that I know of can perform Legilimency and Occlumency in such a manner, your own mind is impenetrable, but your talent in Legilimency is so powerful that it even the most skilled don’t stand a chance,” he was probably referring to himself, which made me feel even worse for what I did. “It’s not exactly a skill I like having, it’s never brought me anything but trouble,” I replied. “I can imagine,” he then stood up and went to the door. “The Order holds regular meetings, I’ll let you know when the next one is,” he stated then opened the door indicating I should leave. It was late and tomorrow classes started. I walked past him and took in his scent again- it always made me smile, “Thank you,” we locked eyes again. It was dark, his office dimly lit as always, but I could still make out his face, hair and his scent even. Everything about him was inviting, alluring almost. “Goodnight,” I said still looking at him. It was so hard to take my eyes off of him. “Night Miss Parker,” he replied. I managed to pull away my gaze and turned around to make my way to the dormitory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed. Sorry it took some time, I decided to rewrite the chapter in the "I" tense which many of you seemed to prefer. Let me know if you think I should continue the story writing it like this or not?


	8. The Order

Waking up early again, the dormitory full of students as it usually is- I preferred to wake up alone and enjoy the quiet mornings but this wasn’t too bad either. Daphne and I headed for breakfast like always, we weren’t best friends. We spent time together almost out of habit, but she did make a bunch of new friends recently so I’ve been able to spend my time alone more often- which wasn’t a bad thing at all. I’ve been reading a lot about the subjects that will be in my seventh year but also trying to prepare myself for all the N.E.W.Ts classes I recently had been accepted into. It was January now and the advanced classes would start and today was the first advanced potions class, now the Potions lessons would be four times a week instead of one which to me seemed like a great bonus. 

Lately, I’ve spent more time with Harry. We almost had this weird understanding of each other mainly because we were both orphans. “Hey,” I said as I sat down on the cold stone bench next to him. “Hey Violet” he smiled at me. He was the only polite boy I had seen in this school, truth be told I hadn’t talked to many but regardless. He was always nice and polite, even though our houses were considered rivals. I had only recently started to appreciate it. 

I looked at the students passing us in the hall and quite a few of them glanced a smile at us which reminded me, “You know Daphne told me that a lot of students think we’re an item now,” he chuckled “They even call us the chosen ones,” I continued. “But we are the chosen ones, Vee.” “I don’t think so, I think we were both just extremely unlucky in the family department,” we both laughed at that. 

Professor Snape walked from around the corner with his cape flowing behind him gracefully, students moved away almost afraid, “Evening Professor,” I said and smiled at him. He looked at me for the slightest of seconds, not stopping and stormed past me and Harry. “Why are you so nice to him?” he seemed curious “Why wouldn’t I be?” I asked. “Well for starters he isn’t exactly good,” he said. I let out a sigh, “I honestly don’t think we should be the judge of that Harry,” We walked to class together. Since it was the sixth year and advanced classes, we only had two lessons on most days- but they lasted for way longer than before. I wasn’t mad about that though. Defense Against the Dark Arts was good as always but the new teacher was weird and seemingly very full of himself. He also didn’t seem to focus on teaching, unfortunately. I always looked forward to Potions but the advanced classes would be even more exciting. I was the first one in potions class, already set my books and belongings on the desk, then the professor walked in. “Miss Parker,” he stated as he placed a bunch of things on desks in preparation for the class. “Professor.” He seemed like he had his hands full, “Can I help?” I asked him, and he looked at me with his signature quizzical brow raised. I followed him out of the classroom into the storage cupboard which was locked and had ingredients on the shelves and also finished potions. I stood behind him as he looked over the potions on the shelves. His scent was always something I picked up on whenever he was near, same with the way he walked or spoke. He turned around and my gaze met his again, it was so hard to take my eyes off of him. His eyes were dark, almost black. But his face, though rarely showing emotion, seemed kind today. Not unlike him but different than when he was in class. In this rather small potions storage cupboard he seemed like a normal man. Not tense or annoyed at students, just normal. “Are you trying to use Legilimency on me again Miss Parker?” he asked but not in a mean tone at all. His question forced me out of my trance, “No not at all,” I replied, which made him smirk. He glanced over the potions to make sure we had everything, “How are you not more mad at me professor?” I asked. Everyone said he was this big bad wolf and the worst professor with the worst attitude but I rarely saw that side of him. 

“Do you want me to be mad at you Miss Parker?” I shook my head at that, to which he smirked again. “Take these to class,” he said as he handed me the box of potion ingredients. I walked out of the small area and bumped into someone as I exited, she was a Slytherin girl I know that much, don’t remember her name though. The professor walked out past me, the dark-haired girl looked at me first with anger because I bumped into her but then her facial expression turned into shock as her jaw dropped, “Violet Parker were you in there with Professor Snape?” she raised her voice. What was she on about, “Are you hot for the teacher?” she laughed. “What? No,” was all I managed to say before she walked away with a group of other Slytherin girls giggling. 

I made my way back to the now not so empty classroom and placed the box on the professor's desk, then took my seat with Harry and Hermione. The same Slytherin girl sat one desk away from me looking our way laughing and whispering. “Hey who’s she?” I asked Hermione, “That’s Pansy Parkinson, she’s not the brightest student so I honestly don’t know how she got into the N.E.W.Ts class in the first place,” “It’s because Snape favors Slytherins,” Harry chimed in. “Huh,” was all I said as I looked at Pansy. She was still giggling and talking to a bunch of other students who had made their way to her desk now. Is she seriously gossiping about me right now? “What is it, Vee?” Hermione asked. “Nothing,” I said and Professor Snape walked in. 

There wasn’t much of an introduction to the advanced potion making course, which didn’t surprise me. Snape’s lessons were always straight to the point, no time to lose. We brewed a rather difficult potion, I didn’t struggle but it wasn’t the easiest. Snape was walking around the class correcting students on their mistakes. I was focused on my potion but at moments I could still hear Pansy whispering. Whenever Snape walked behind me it sent a shiver down my spine, but then he stopped to look at my work, “Good” he said in his usual tone. That seemed to make Hermione a bit jealous though, which I didn’t mind. We were both always switching from second to first place in every class, who doesn’t like a little friendly competition. I smiled at her sarcastically which made her grunt in anger since her potion wasn’t doing so great. I wasn’t near finished yet but I still hoped to finish it first. Suddenly a crumpled up piece of paper landed right in front of me on my desk. I opened it and read;

_ “Violet Parker hot for the teacher, what a shame it is. Ditching Harry for that old git, not a whore? Oh please.” _

First of all, it made me chuckle, even though it was supposed to be an insult? Are we in kindergarten? I could hear Pansy and her girls giggling behind me but I decided to ignore them. I crumpled the piece of paper back up, ready to put it in my pocket before Snape grabbed it from my desk. “Don’t read that, it’s stupid” I immediately said. He looked at me with his brow raised then turned his eyes down to read the note. “It’s Pansy Parkinson, she thinks she’s being hilarious,” I explained. Harry was looking at me concerned but Hermione was too focused on her potion to even notice. Snape looked at me with a serious look, there was something else in his eyes, something new, but I couldn’t pinpoint what it was. “Detention Parkinson,” he said and as he walked away, the crumpled up piece of paper still in his hand. I continued with my potion and noticed Harry looking at me with a confused expression, “It’s nothing, don’t worry.” 

When the class was over I walked to Pansy “If you would put as much effort into studying as you did into writing that note, you’d be much better off.” But before I could leave, “Miss Parker, a word,” Snape said. “Yes, sir?” I asked when the last student left the classroom. “The order is holding a meeting this Friday, I believe you’re able to attend?” “I believe so,” I replied. “I just don’t know the address,” he sighed “Of course, I’ll take you.” “Alright,” I said and walked out of the class. 

Hermione ran up to me “Did you seriously kiss Professor Snape?!” she exclaimed. I sighed, word sure travels fast in Hogwarts. “No, I didn’t,” I chuckled, “Pansy saw me and the professor in the potions storage, I was helping him prepare for the lesson,” I explained. “Oh,” she let out a deep breath “Thank Merlin, I thought you’d completely lost your mind.” She paused before continuing, “Well, unfortunately, everyone is talking about it now.” We walked to the great hall together, “Why do people suddenly like talking about me so much?” I inquired, “Because You-Know-Who is after you. Because you're the second smartest student in our year. Because even though you are a Slytherin you aren’t a dark witch, and you’re not a complete bitch either,” Hermione explained as we entered the Great Hall for dinner, I laughed “Thanks.”

I woke up on Friday morning slightly anxious. I got ready and went for breakfast, immediately checking the professor’s table to see Snape. He rarely ate breakfast so I wasn’t surprised to see him sat there with no food in front of him. Students were still talking about me, but whenever I would look to see the one’s gossiping- they stopped almost out of fear and always faked a smile in my direction. I wasn’t surprised though, I rarely got on with people and when I did I usually also found a way to ruin it. Maybe that’s why I liked Snape, our characters are similar. We’re both loners, people tend to avoid us. I relate to him, that must be why I’m so drawn to him. Obviously, we would never be anything more than friends, he was my professor. But that didn’t bother me as much, what bothered me was the fact that I was almost dependant on him. The fact that I would look for him in a crowd- made me feel weak, and I didn’t like that. Still, I couldn’t stop, even now I was looking at him. The way he rarely spoke with the other professors but when forced he would always speak with the shortest sentences possible. His eyes met mine and suddenly this gloomy morning full of anxiety wasn’t so bad anymore. I smiled at him which made him give me the slightest smirk, “Violet,” I heard Harry’s voice next to me. Taking my eyes off of Snape for a moment, “Hey, you don’t usually sit at the Slytherin table, what’s up?” I asked, then looking back at the professor’s table. Snape looked less friendly now, his brow furrowed he even looked at me with a hint of anger before turning away and engaging in a conversation with McGonnagal who was sat next to him. “Yeah well I didn’t feel welcome before,” he chuckled. Draco sat there with his goons and when he saw Harry his face lit up with anger, but he knew not to push me much. “Violet, get the Gryffindor out of here, it’s disrespectful,” he spoke. “Oh piss off Draco,” I replied with a serious tone. “It’s fine Vee, I’ll go. See you after school,” Harry winked and left. Right, he was also protected by the Order. He would be at the meetings too. 

I had three lessons today and the last one was Potions. After classes, there was this meeting I was dreading for some reason. I sat on the cold stone bench next to Potions class that would start soon. Professor Lockhart let me leave early since I finished every task way ahead of time, so I sat in the cold empty dungeons hall alone, worried about the meeting. “You shouldn’t be worried,” a familiar, low voice spoke. I looked up to meet his eyes, he was standing next to me in his all-black robes. “Then why am I?” he shrugged at that slightly. “It just doesn’t feel right,” he raised his brow before I continued, “Having strangers protect me, I feel like I haven’t earned that. I don’t even know who those people are and yet they would risk their life for me? What if something happens to one of them, I would be responsible for that,” I sighed. “No you wouldn’t, The Order was formed to fight the Dark Lord. You just happen to be someone he needs. You have to be protected, but you’re not responsible for the decisions that they make.” He explained, it made me feel slightly better, but I’m not sure if it was his words or presence that made me feel at ease. “Why aren’t you in class?” he asked. “Lockhart told me I could leave since I finished my tasks way ahead of time.” “The Dark Arts?” he seemed curious. “Yeah I’m surprisingly good at it,” I answered. “Doesn’t surprise me,” I looked at him, “I’m baffled,” he raised his brow at that again. “Everyone has said that you’re this cold and mean professor,” there was a pause, “And?” he seemed serious. “And I just don’t see it,” I replied, “Or maybe you’re just nice to me because I’m you’re favorite student,” I replied sarcastically. “You’re not my favorite,” he said in a serious tone. “Ouch,” he smirked at that. Then I noticed a few students walk our way, which indicated that the lesson was over and soon the halls would be full of them. He noticed the crowds filling the hall and took off without saying anything. 

The potions lesson went by rather quickly and before I knew it I was the last student in the classroom, I put on my winter coat and walked over to the professor. “So how do we get there?” I asked curiously. “Have you ever apparated?” he spoke, “Yes and I hated it.” He then put out his hand and I took it, immediately feeling the same horrible feeling. Like I was being squashed from all directions, I couldn’t breathe. But before I knew it I was in a snowy alleyway, it was rather dark outside but the streetlamps illuminated even the darkest places quite nicely. We seemed to be standing in between two tall brick buildings. Snape grabbed my hand from my elbow and moved me towards the street. Suddenly I was jolted back by him and his entire body was covering me, pushing me against the wall. “What are you..” he covered my mouth with his hand before I could finish my sentence. He looked to the street and so did I, two cloaked wizards were walking there, looked like they were searching for something. When they passed he took a step back immediately, “Death eaters,” he finally spoke. “They’re looking for you.” “Oh,” I looked up at him, he was staring right at me. He didn't look tense, he looked almost vulnerable. He then placed his hand very gently on my cheek, at that point my heart was beating out of my chest I was sure he could hear it. My whole body felt electric from his touch, we didn’t take our eyes off of each other. It felt like the night in the courtyard, I wanted to kiss him, I knew it was wrong but I wanted to. I placed my hand on top of his, but he immediately pulled away. He seemed confused, maybe even mad? The vulnerability I saw was long gone, “Let’s go,” he said in a very serious tone. He stormed off to the street but I stood there in the dark alley for a minute to contemplate what just happened. I felt nauseous, maybe because of the apparition, but also because of him? I couldn’t believe it was real, he seemed like he was about to...nevermind. He wouldn’t. 

He waited for me on the street and I walked beside him, he then muttered something and a whole building emerged from between the two brick houses. We walked in, the hallway was narrow and dark, but then I saw Hermione run towards me. “Violet, you’re here,” she then noticed the professor, “Sir,” she nodded. Come on, I’ll show you our room for the night.” I took a glance at Snape before walking off with Hermione. It was a rather big house from the inside, we went up the stairs but Snape entered the door that was right next to the stairs, before going up I could see a bunch of people sat by a large table. That was probably the meeting, but shouldn’t I be in there? 

I talked to Harry and Hermione and Ron, who still wasn’t that fond of me by the way, then we all decided to go eavesdrop to try and hear what they were saying downstairs. I walked down to the door but they were all still upstairs saying I shouldn’t be down there. Hermione let down a string with an ear at the end of it. I stood by the door that was slightly ajar and listened. “So you’re saying if the Dark Lord gets a hold of her powers, we’re toast?” a man’s voice spoke. “Severus you must protect her if she goes over to the dark side…” another man spoke. Then the door swung open, I stood there awkwardly, looking at everyone in the room. I didn’t recognize most of them but I did notice that the Weasly family was there. A lady, probably Ron’s mother, came up to me “Darling, come on then, sit. You have much to talk about.” The lady and a few others left the room. Now it was just a room full of men I hadn’t seen before and of course Snape. I took a seat next to him and he spoke, “She is the most skilled Legilimens in the room,” everyone looked at me in shock, Snape continued “I believe she could be even more skilled than the Dark Lord himself,” “No I’m not,” I exclaimed. He looked at me with a serious look and said “You just haven’t tried yet,” Everyone, about 10 men sat at the table, looked at me in awe before one spoke, “Severus you can’t mean..” but he was cut off before he could finish. “She saw my most protected memory,” the shocked expressions got even more serious now. He continued “Without a wand, without uttering the words without wanting to, she had access,” he paused. “Incredible,” a man spoke. Curly dark hair, “I’m Sirius, pleasure,” the man stood and shook my hand from across the table. “Indeed, this is important. Does Dumbledore know?” a man asked. “Obviously,” Snape spoke in a slow tone, almost mocking him for asking. “You can go,” Snape said to me and I nodded. Ready to get out of there, it was all too tense. I went upstairs to the shared room me and Hermione had and threw myself onto the bed. “Are you alright Vee?” she asked worriedly. I didn’t respond, I felt horrible. I didn’t choose this, any of it. I wanted to work at the Ministry, be an Auror. I didn’t want this. 


	9. An interesting turn of events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe you are all still here, so so sorry for abandoning all of you. I found this in my drafts and made a couple of changes and decided to upload it. I'll try my hardest to keep this story going since it seems there still are some readers. Lots of love to you all, hope you're well.

I woke up in the Slytherin dormitory. It had been a few days since our meeting with the Order. Students were still gossiping but not many dared to say things to my face which I found extremely cowardly of them. The only people who weren’t gossiping were the three Griffyndors I had befriended, even my own house managed to say at least a few nasty words to me once or twice a day.   
I was doing well in school though, trying to keep up with Hermione wasn’t actually too hard and we both came to the realization that there is really no point in competing. We became pretty good friends, she was one of the few people I actually liked, even though she could be annoying at times. Harry and I were friends and that was that, I liked him sure, but there was one person I liked more. Ron still didn’t like me but at least he managed to be respectful while I was near, he didn’t give me those nasty looks of his anymore.   
Walking out of the dormitory’s bathroom, I was greeted by Daphne, with whom I hadn’t spoken in a while. “Happy birthday, Violet,” she said. Right, today was my birthday. “Thank you,” she then walked past me smiling. I don’t mind that she and I don’t speak anymore, I for one find it normal that people grow tired of each other at one point and simply move on. It’s refreshing in a way.

Walking into the first class of the day, Charms. We were learning nonverbal charms which to no surprise I found them quite simple. Harry and Hermione both wished me a happy birthday and apologized for not having a gift. Thankfully I never really cared for gifts. When the lesson ended I went into the hallway to catch up on my homework, we had a free period now and I figured it was the best way to spend the time. Draco, with whom I had also started to talk more, came and sat next to me. “Here,” he said and gave me a book. It looked old and ragged, also a bit torn at the edges, “I got it from the restricted section, it’s about potions and all that,” I looked at him with a very confused expression. Sure he and I became friendly but he never did anything for me. “It’s for your birthday Violet,” he said. “That’s suspiciously nice of you Draco,” I replied. He laughed at that, “Well you have to take it back obviously. I asked Snape to write it out of the library, a Professor had to, and he agreed.” “Oh,” I paused, “Thank you.” I was actually excited to read it, I thought I had read every book about Potions but I clearly hadn’t. I left my homework and started looking through the pages, “Also, maybe you could help me with the Potions exam that’s coming up,” he said. I laughed, “There it is, the Draco I know,” he elbowed me and smirked. “Right, sure let’s do cue cards?" He looked at me confused, "You know, the question is on one side and the answer on the other side?” I elaborated, “Sounds like a plan,” he replied.

After a while, we were both tired and had our last lesson coming up. He had to go somewhere so I was left alone in the candle lit hallway. Snape showed up almost out of nowhere, “Here you are Miss Parker,” I smiled. He was one of the very few people who managed to get a genuine smile out of me, if not the only person. “You were looking for me, Professor?” He then looked down at my books and noticed the Potions book from the forbidden section. “I better have that book on my desk by Friday,” “Oh, of course.” He then started to make his way down the hall but stopped and turned to face me again, He had a curious expression on his face this time, “Surely you don’t need cue cards, Miss Parker?” I laughed “I was helping a friend,” he smirked and walked away. 

After all classes were over, I didn’t have much to do. I spent all of my free time during the day studying. So now I had nothing. I might regret going to see Snape but he was the one person I wanted to spend time with.   
Knocking on the wooden door that led to his classroom, I didn’t have to wait long. It was after lessons and I knew I would find him here, in the rather dark and cold classroom grading papers. “Miss Parker,” he raised a quizzical brow as I entered the dim room. “Hi, Professor. I wondered if you maybe wanted some company while you graded papers.” I paused as he was still looking at me with the same expression, now even more severe. “Well actually, I wanted some company and wondered if you’d tolerate me,” I smiled. His expression changed slightly, becoming more mellow almost. He then went back to his papers and motioned his hand in a way that indicated I could stay. I took my usual seat, across from his desk on the other side. As soon as I sat down, he slammed a rather big pile of papers on my side of the desk. It was mostly second years, but I got a few fourth and fifth years to grade too. “This would take you till midnight, wouldn’t it?” to which he replied, “Sometimes.” A long hour or so went by as we graded the stacks of papers, it was quiet and neither of us spoke. But it was my favorite way to spend the evening, in his company even if it was completely silent, it was still enjoyable.   
He then stopped writing mid-sentence and cleared his throat. I continued writing but stayed alert, after a minute or so “I know it’s your birthday,” he said and broke the silence. I froze, “Oh,” this felt almost awkward but somehow not in a negative way. “I trust your day went well,” he finished. “As well as can hope,” I replied. I still didn’t look at him, instead, I looked at my paper. There was a slight pause again but he spoke soon, “Do they...still talk?” I felt my cheeks blush slightly, and I cleared my throat, “Erm,” his voice was so smooth and he didn’t really seem to hesitate or feel weird talking about it, which in turn made me feel very childish for reacting like this. Of course, he knew, he was the professor after all. I started making weird gestures with my hand as I explained, “Sometimes they say things but I don’t really take notice.” He remained calm and collected, “I apologize,” he said. Which took me by complete surprise, and my expression mimicked his as it turned serious. “What for?” I asked curiously. “For causing a situation you didn’t ask for,” he replied. Almost as an instinct, I placed my hand on his as it was resting on the table. “It’s not your fault, it’s theirs for exaggerating a story,” I smiled. His eyes immediately went to my hand that was holding his, and I removed my hand in a split second. “Sorry,” I said. We both sat in silence for half a minute before I broke the silence that seemed absolutely suffocating now. “You’ll probably have to check what I’ve corrected,” I said. The confidence I had somehow didn’t exist right now. I felt his eyes on me but I couldn’t look at him, I felt nauseous. “You perplex me,” he stated with his smooth and monotone voice. For a minute, I got my self-confidence back “And you me,” I replied. I felt cold and I felt nauseous and nervous. “I don’t want to leave,” I said. I wasn’t looking at him but I saw him nod slightly. I managed to collect myself and calm down. “I feel,” I paused and I saw his eyes widen ever so slightly and his quizzical brow raise. “I feel different when I’m around you.” I locked eyes with him, for some reason I felt tears form in my eyes. I wouldn’t let them fall but I acknowledged that they were there. Deep down I was hoping he would be vulnerable but I knew that he wouldn’t. His expression didn’t change much when he spoke, “I think it’s best you leave, Violet.” It sent these wonderful magical shivers down my spine whenever he called me by my first name, which he rarely did. Pushing boundaries tonight seemed to be the theme so, “Severus,” I said as I looked him in the eyes. “Don’t,” he spoke very clearly, almost demanding. “I can’t sleep, ever since you...in the alleyway. I can’t, I can’t breathe Severus,” The tears in my eyes more prominent now but I wouldn’t let them fall. He then stood up and placed his hands on the table with a startling force. “Stop it! Silly girl, you don’t know what you’re saying,” he raised his voice and walked to the back of the class, away from me. My mouth fell open slightly, I forced myself to not cry. Not respond. Just bear it, I can take it. It hurt what he said, but I could take it. I sat there frozen. I wouldn’t cry, not in front of him. But as I felt a single teardrop on my cheek, I immediately stood up and ran out of the classroom. I wiped the one tear that fell and made a promise to myself no other would fall. I would not cry over this. This is nothing. It means nothing to me, I said to myself. Clenching my fist to calm down, I walked into the common room. Some of the students wished me a happy birthday as I thanked them and smiled.

A few months went by, not more than three if I’m right. I hadn’t seen Severus since then, we had a new Potions professor, Horace Slughorn. He was friendlier for sure, but it was not the same. My knowledge for potions didn’t go anywhere and my grades were still good. I was top of the class. And I was fine, not one soul knew of what happened between me and him. I kept my promise and never cried about it. Which felt like a small victory really. My behavior didn’t change and no one suspected anything. I did think about it a lot though, what if I hadn’t gone or said those things. But I understood there was no need to dwell. Of course, a part of me worried about him, where he was and if he was safe. But another part of me knew that it wasn’t any of my business. I was a student, my job was to study not to get emotionally attached to professors. Sometimes I had even gone so far as to walk to Dumbledore’s office, thankfully I turned around each time. I wanted to ask him about Severus or Snape or whatever I should call him. Surely Dumbledore had to know he was fine. Obviously, I knew or figured his leaving didn’t have much to do with me, but I still worried that it was partly my fault sometimes. However, the other students seemed happier with the new professor so maybe it was alright. I did hope to see Severus Snape before I started my seventh and final year, even hoping that he would return as a teacher. However, with the changing of the professors and the time that had passed, my interests shifted slightly. I became even more fascinated with the Dark Arts and started practicing it after hours in the room of requirement.   
It was now the middle of April and I had a month and a half before the summer break. I was really enjoying the N.E.W.Ts classes so far, and I had spent a lot of my time with Harry now. Since Hermione and Ron were finally somewhat official, Harry and I became major third wheelers which forced us to hang out more, even if it was just for the purpose of letting Hermione and Ron have some privacy. But I did enjoy it. Draco and I are on good terms too, Harry and him not so much. 

After class the four of us would often go to the courtyard, as would most students. The weather was lovely now, the snow had melted and the trees and flowers were starting to come alive. The sun was beautiful and it didn’t rain as much. Admiring the weather was one of the few enjoyments in my life, which sounds way more dramatic than it actually is.   
“You alright?” I heard a familiar voice. I was sat by the tree in the courtyard with my eyes closed, letting the sun rays hit my face. “There you are, haven’t seen you all day,” I replied. Harry took a seat next to me. “I was trying to catch up on homework in the library,”  
“And did you succeed?” I asked.   
“Sort of, I don’t even want to know what next year will be like.”  
“Relax,” I replied smiling. We both knew it was not long until the Dark Lord would come here, but that would not stop us from living.   
I saw Hermione pace towards us with intention so I sat up. “Dumbledore would like to speak with you, Violet,” she said.   
“Me? Did he say why?” I asked standing up.   
“No, he rarely explains himself,” she smirked, “He just told me to send you there if I saw you.”  
“Alright, I don’t really like to be summoned but...” I said to them as I walked towards the school.

For some reason, I felt nervous making my way to Dumbledore’s office. I figured the only thing we had to speak about was the Dark Lord's return or the Order.   
Entering his office I saw him sat by his desk, with his fiery phoenix sat beside him. “You’ve summoned me,” I said. “Indeed, do sit down dear,” he motioned for me to take a seat so I did. “As you’re well aware Severus isn’t with the school anymore,”  
“Yes,”   
“Well since we don’t have a Dark Arts teacher anymore,” he said before I interrupted him.   
“What happened to Professor Lupin?”  
“He’s decided to give up his position. Anyway, since we are now missing a professor I wondered if you could perhaps pay Severus a visit,” he spoke.  
I was confused, “May I ask why me?” I inquired.   
“Well, I always thought you two shared a likeness,” he replied.  
“Erm, not really,” I stated, I was a bit more anxious now. Perhaps he knew what I had said to professor Snape before he left. And if he did know, was I in trouble somehow?  
“Of course, you both share an extreme understanding and knowledge for potions, I think you would be the best person to go see him. Surely seeing an old student would spark some joy even in him,” Dumbledore smirked. This was all very odd. I smiled awkwardly, “Erm, I suppose.”   
“Splendid!” he exclaimed. “This is his home address, I trust you’ll find your way,” he said as he handed me a piece of paper. This was no big deal, I’ll just apologize to Severus and say that Dumbledore sent me, surely it will be fine. I said to myself to calm my nerves.  
Exiting the headmaster’s office I felt worried, it was Friday so I’d have to go this weekend? I’d have to go see Severus tomorrow? After not speaking to him or even seeing him in months? Plus I’d be invading his home which would definitely not spark joy in him. 

Harry and Hermione both asked what Dumbledore wanted but they didn’t really listen to anything I had to say after I mentioned that Lupin was leaving. They were both slightly disturbed by the fact and hurried to say goodbye to him.   
Since I had no more lessons today, I went into the Slytherin common room to read. But my mind was all over the place, it was impossible to focus. I had tried so hard to not feel guilty or bad for saying what I had said but I couldn’t brush the feeling. The feeling of shame, what I had said about not being able to breathe, it was stupid of me. I didn’t know what I was saying at all. I was just curious and let my emotions speak for me. Regardless I felt ashamed and scared to face him again. I was a confident person but sometimes when I was around him, I felt like a silly schoolgirl which is most likely how he saw me as well. 

I woke up on the common room couch at around six in the morning. I knew I wouldn’t be able to sleep anymore so I snuck into the bathroom to shower. After that I did my makeup, I tried to look nice, nicer than I usually did. I even curled my hair slightly, nothing too crazy. I figured going at midday would be alright.   
I was counting the minutes as they passed. I finished my homework for Monday, which took exactly three hours. I apparated to the London center and made my way to his home street. His house was a rather sad looking brick building and it seemed as if it was deserted, the other houses didn’t look very great either. His was the very last house at the end of the street.   
I took a deep breath in and knocked on the front door. No one answered at first, so I knocked again. Tidying my cloak and straightening my skirt I stood there thinking perhaps he wasn’t even home. I turned around to go check if I got the address right, then I heard the door open. At first, I froze, I didn’t want to turn around. “What..?” is all I heard before I turned around to face him. He looked just like he did when I last saw him, if not even more exhausted and sad. He seemed sad. All I wanted to do was hug him but I knew that wouldn’t be right. Perhaps I was too proud. “May I come in,” I didn’t even wait for his answer. I just stormed right past him. I entered the hallway, it was dark and didn’t look very homey at all. But it did smell like him, which made me feel at ease. “I owe you an apology. I didn’t mean what I said and you were right it was extremely silly of me and I didn’t know what I was saying at all.” I didn’t dare to look at him, so I pranced into the first room on the left. I heard Severus behind me. I was confused at what I saw, it was Bellatrix with Draco’s mother. Why were they there? I stopped at the door. “Miss Parker I think you should go,” Severus said as he walked past me, entering the room. But it was too late, Bellatrix saw me. “AH!” she exclaimed in amazement. “Violet!” she said. I looked worriedly at Severus who had a very confused expression on his face. Clearly, he had no idea how Bella and I knew each other. “Bella, Narcissa,” I nodded. “What an interesting turn of events,” she replied as she started to walk towards me. I grasped my wand tightly to my side, I was ready to protect myself if she tried anything. “Here we are, settling the Dark Lord's business, and you come along,” she smirked as she was now circling me. “Sister you promised, you’d do this for Draco,” I heard Narcissa speak. Do what for Draco? I had so many questions, but I knew now was not the right time. “Oh surely you understand that she would excite the Dark Lord much more,” she replied as she grabbed my hand forcefully. “Bella...” Severus finally spoke in a slightly raised voice. That was all I heard before the two of us apparated away. The one thing that I could hang onto was his slightly raised voice that had a hint of anxiety, a hint of concern for my well-being. Before I knew it I was on the stone-cold floor with my cheek touching the icy tiles. Bellatrix pulled me up immediately. “Right, I’ll see that the Dark Lord knows you’re here. This is very exciting news you see,” she spoke as she pulled me down the stone staircase. “We shall hold a meeting soon to introduce the new Death Eater,” she finished as she basically threw me into the cellar, forcibly took my wand and enchanted the door closed. Somehow I wasn’t that terrified anymore, I knew this would happen at some point. I never saw myself fighting on the good side, never saw myself with those people. Sure few of them were my friends but I never felt truly accepted by them, they weren’t my family. They didn’t share my interest in the Dark Arts and often shamed it, Ron even said multiple times that all Slytherins went bad. I guess this was it. All I knew now was that I didn’t want anything bad to happen to Severus. Perhaps being on the Dark Lord’s side, I could make sure that no harm would be done to him.   
I didn’t see sunlight in this cell, it was underground and dirty. The floor was pure dirt, the only company I had was a few house spiders. The one strength I had going for me was Legilimency. Surely some of the death eaters would not notice if I took a gander at their thoughts, Severus did because he is just as skilled as I, but not everyone is. Without my wand that was the only thing I had going for me. But I wouldn’t be scared, I said to myself. This was my reality now and I shall be proud of it.   
I was woken by the noise of footsteps. Someone was coming down the stairs to my cell so I stood up by the back wall and tried to look as unbothered as one could in this situation. “Come here!” Bellatrix yelled, so I moved closer to the door. “You better behave because I won’t hesitate to use the Cruciatus curse,” she said as she opened the cell door with her wand. I tidied myself up as well as I could, brushing off the dirt from my cloak and hair. “Don’t worry Bella, I’ve accepted my fate,” I replied. Truthfully, I didn’t care anymore what side I was on. “Splendid!” she laughed as she pulled me back up the stairs. It seemed to be a mansion of some sorts, it had marble floors and looked wealthy. Bellatrix entered the room with a confident air, but as soon as she saw the Dark Lord her manner changed. She even lowered her head which I didn’t. It was a dining room, Lucius and Narcissa were there. I had my suspicions and this confirmed it, they were death eaters too. But Draco was there, looking down and sat right next to his mother. Poor boy, I felt sorry for him. He was nasty at times, sure, but I knew he didn’t choose this. There were a lot of witches and wizards sat by the table, most I didn’t know.   
Bellatrix forced me towards the Dark Lord now “My lord, Violet Parker is here.” I looked up at him, he looked absolutely terrifying so I lowered my head. “Come now child,” he said calmly as he put his ice-cold hand under my chin to lift it up. “A brilliant witch such as yourself should not lower their head,” he then laughed. It was ear piercing and sounded wicked. He then grabbed my left arm and lifted up my sleeve, “You will be forever loyal to me, yes” he almost asked. “My Lord,” was all I could think of to say. I didn’t have much to lose and this felt right to me. As if this was my life’s purpose. “Much brighter than your parents indeed, their stubbornness cost them their lives, pity” he stated as he forced his wand into my forearm and a skull piercing pain was inflicted onto my arm that spread throughout my whole body. I almost fell to my knees but his freezing hand didn’t let me. “Welcome our newest Death Eater, the most brilliant witch of her age, Violet Parker” Voldemort yelled and the death eaters clapped their hands. I moved closer to the end of the table and I saw him. Severus Snape sat right next to me, he didn’t look up at me but I knew it was him. He knew I was there so why didn’t he look.


End file.
